Althuwa
Althuwa is a god in the Khazari Pantheon. He is known as the god of Life and Healing. History During Reza'jin's rule, he discovered many lost shrines and artifacts littered about the dark corners of the Khazari Isles. It did not take him long to discover a Temple of Althuwa which seemed to reside on Kelrajas in Bao'alor, in which was once the capital of the island. The Shrine inside is said to produce an aura, that of nature magic, that seems to make whoever is standing in the radius feel cured of any negativities. The aura also seems to seal and cure wounds as well as sickness, which is why many ill Trolls tend to visit the Shrine often. The Shrine itself seems to date back during the era of Tazinn when the Zandalari first came to Zul'Khazar. Ancient tablets talk of Althuwa being among the living at one point. He was apparently the most notorious Druid in the Amani Empire and was sent to Zandalar due to his prowess. It is unknown how he died, it is assumed it was natural causes but his spirit appears to have bound himself to the Shrine built by Tazinn and the Zandalari around 16,000 years ago. He is worshipped by Priests, Druids and Shamans who seek a path of restoration and healing. Blessings Althuwa provides many beneficial Blessings, Enchantments and Ailments for the betterment of health. Here is a list. *'Wave of Life', this ability allows you to heal yourself, regardless if you have a mana pool. The wave would heal any wounds on contact painlessly. This must be channeled for about 5 seconds until fully casting. *'Remedy of Althuwa', this isn't as much of an ability, more so of a medicine. If you pray to the shrine of Althuwa, a green liquid would begin to pour down Althuwa's stony hands, if collected it can be used to cure disease, poison, revive dead plant life, and can help Trolls regenerate faster. It may be possible that Althuwa's Remedy can cure the Larakhi Poison but it is still unknown, no one has tried to debunk this. *'Totem of Invigoration', a special totem enchanted with Althuwa's Shrine aura. Whenever this totem is placed, it has the same affect as the Shrine as you are near it, healing wounds and curing inpurities. See page for info on how to create the totem. *'Mask of Nature', wearing the mask seems to aid greatly in restoring magic, this is mostly worn by the Druids of the Empire. It seems to have a natural ability to heal the nature around it as well, plants blossom to life in the presence of the Mask. See page for info on how to create the mask. *'Reincarnation', this is a enchantment that Althuwa can place upon trinkets and armor pieces. If a Troll is stuck down in combat, they may have their spirit placed back into their bodies to live on once more. *'Extended Life', it is known that if you devote yourself to this God, your lifespan can exceed the limit, however this does not make you immortal but it does keep your body in an ageless state and keeps it free of impurities, as well as empower your ability in restorative magics. Althuwa was known to have lived 400 years because of life extending magic. Category:Loa Category:God Category:Character Category:Khazari Pantheon